Rodanians
The Rodians are a race of robotic lifeforms from a far away star. Appearance In their natural state, they are biomechanical entities with double knees, multiple optics, fanged mouths and claws hands and feet. During their enslaved times, their bodies were covered over in exoarmor to appear more human like. Anatomy Rodanians are composed of a material called Promethium, a metal capable of organic reactions, basically a living metal. Appearance Rodians appear as generally slim humanoids with cubic armor plating. Their faces are generally humanoid, being made of 'liquid metal'. Physiology *Exoskeleton: A regenerating molecular armor created from the Rodian in question. It acts as the individuals own suit of powered armor, providing structural support for an other wise soft body (Promethium is just a little harder than iron which in the long run is not that strong) They are dense and linked to their Rodian's nervous system. The exoskeleton is the part most upgraded and altered by Rodians. It operates on principles similar to Memory Material, meaning it's is only strong while energy is flowing through it, i.e. the Rodian in question is alive. *Brain/nervous system: A network of crystaline matrixes similar to holographic recording technology but have similarities to bio computers, they are the hardest part of a Rodian to regenerate. *Power Core: No one, not even the Rodians know what manner of energy pulsates in their power cores but it is believed to be home to their souls. While serious brain damage can kill a Rodian, the destruction of the power core means instant death, even damaging it could put a Rodian in a coma. *Plasma System: In their ribcage is a menagerie of organs that use and metabolize plasma energy. *Wire Flesh: Rodian flesh is composed of Promethium fibers infused with the crystal matrixes that make up their nervous system, able to fuse and divide at will, at birth they instinctively form a humanoid body *Faces: Unlike the rest of their body their face appear be smooth at times, covered in a thinner exoskeleton than the rest of their body, allowing for emotional expression. Life Cycle Rodanians begins their lives being born from the core and crawling up the well. In days past they would've braced the wilds but now the Engineers capture them and alter them to appear more human. Culture Beliefs and society. The Primary belief all Rodanians share is the belief that they were created by the Engineers and that they owe everything to them, including their planet. However, many do not believe this anymore, but comply out of fear. History The Rodanians were created by Tribunal's experiments to prolong its own life. They originally served no purpose and naturally migrated to the surface of their artificial planet, where they were met by the Engineers, who proclaimed themselves their creators and gods. Since then, they have lived as slaves for several centuries. Their primary concern is the sudden lack of new Rodanians despite the cruelty of their masters. Eventually new Rodanians slowly but surely stopped being created, causing the Engineers to seek out another Mechanoid race to replace them. Civilian Rodanians were forcibly converted into combat models and made to fight in a war of subjugation against the other Mechaniod Races. The race met its end when their planet exploded. Notable Rodanians * Engineering Guard Trivia *While clearly based on Transformers, they are originally based on the world of Avatar. Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Super Robots